This invention relates generally to an apparatus for hearing screening and a method for measuring the hearing response of a human subject. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for utilizing said apparatus for measuring hearing of a human subject by measuring the change in subject motor activity in response to an unexpected auditory stimulus.
Although hearing screening of the human subject in the first few months of life is known in the art, such screening is on a subject-by-subject individual basis, requires highly trained personnel, the cost is excessive and the screening yields only subjective test results. Thus there is a need for an apparatus and method for hearing screening at substantially low cost without the necessity of highly trained personnel.